Adventures of Ben and Harriet
by GoldenAura13
Summary: Ben and Harriet are brother and sister and the children of Lief and Jasmine. They have a quest to fix all of Deltora and their first quest is to figure out and fight what is disrupting to citizens of Dread Mountain.


**This is my first ever chapter on Deltora Quest. It was my favourite series EVER! Compliments and criticism are always welcome to make my work better. Golden Aura ****J.**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters, places, events, ideas, ect. Are not mine. They belong to the brilliant mind of Emily Rodda.**

Lief and Jasmine had two children 10 years after their quest and defeating the Shadow Lord. They had a boy and a girl. Ben and Harriet. Ben has Blue hair like jasmine and blue eyes like Lief. Harriet has Blonde hair like Lief and brown eyes like Jasmine.

After Lief's dad had died, Lief became king of Deltora, and Jasmine his queen. Lief got the people of Raladin to build a new ground where the Shadow lands were, and a new castle and they finished in no time. People could live if they didn't have anywhere to live. The town was huge and Lief and Jasmine named it Paviliad. The rest of the Shadowlands were turned into lush, green grass where children can play and smile and laugh.

Barda now lives with his new wife Katelin in Tora. People now like in Tora. They live happily together and has had a child named Endon, who helped him survive after he lost his battle 20 years ago against the Shadow Lord and before they had gone on the quest.

No-one even remembers the time when the Shadow Lord ruled, except for Lief, Barda and Jasmine, how could they forget about their adventure, but great heroic tales have been told of three mysterious travellers trying to find all seven gems and succeeding at it. Only the people who knew who they were know their identity. The people of Del also know about Lief, Barda and Jasmine and their terrifying but adventurous quest.

Ben and Harriet grew up together. They were best friends and brother and sister. Ben and Harriet walked down to the city of Del everyday to greet the citizens of Del and say good morning to them. Ben did have this crush on this one girl in Del and her name was Abby. She was one of the poorest people in Del and Ben and Harriet tried to help them but they would refuse everything but the food they brung to them.

* * *

One day there was a stir over by Dread Mountain. There was an earthquake that had frightened everyone. The people who live in Paviliad say that they felt nothing, but the kin felt it and it was bad.

The next day there was another earthquake this time, but it was stronger, a lot stronger than the last time yesterday when there was the earthquake.

* * *

One month later the ground started to crack and if you could see well enough, you could see black scales that were hidden by the darkness that surrounded it. One of the kin named Bethany came to tell Ben and Harriet because if they told Lief he would have freaked out and he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"Ben… Harriet, … I need … to tell … you … something" said Bethany for she flew as fast as she could and was out of breath.

"What? What do you need to tell us Bethany?" said Ben urgently

"Wait Ben." said Harriet "She needs to catch her breath."

Once Bethany had caught her breath she told them about the ground cracking open and all the kin seeing the black scales. They had gotten the gnomes to see if they could see them but they don't have good sight.

"So something is rising out of the ground and it has black scales and you don't know what it is?" asked Ben

"Yeah. We all think that it is huge. You need to come and have a look at it." said Bethany

"You only have one pouch and you cant carry us both over to Dread Mountain." said Harriet

"Oh yeah." Bethany thought for a moment. "Why don't I get another kin to come and take you there with me tomorrow?"

"That sounds great." said Ben

"See you tomorrow!" said Harriet.

Both Ben and Harriet put on a smile, They were both exhilarated that they were going to Dread Mountain for the first time and they were going to find out what is happening over there without their parents permission.

**I hope you liked this chapter and the next chapter will hopefully be better when Ben and Harriet take guesses at what the black scales might be apart of! Compliments and criticism are always welcome to make my work better! GoldenAura13 J**


End file.
